Daniel Pierce Meets Danny Phantom
by Pineapple Phone
Summary: Daniel Pierce is sitting alone in the courtyard when he has his strangest delusion yet. Or is it really a delusion at all? I don't own Danny Phantom or Perception. Obviously. On hiatus for now. Yay for writers block?
1. Chapter 1

Daniel Pierce sat at a bench in a courtyard at CLMU, listening to classical music. He wondered how bad his delusions would get before Kate, his favorite special agent witnessed him having an episode. You see, Dr. Daniel Pierce may have been a brilliant neuroscientist who worked as a professor at Chicago Lake Michigan University, helped the FBI with homicide cases, and even won the Davenport Award, but there was one other very interesting fact about Dr. Pierce, and that was that he had schizophrenia.

Daniel shook his head and turned up his music, hoping to get some reprieve from his thoughts. Everything seemed rather tranquil at the moment, sitting in an empty courtyard, listening to pleasant music, and Daniel smiled just a bit.

Then, a young boy walked into Daniel's view. The boy had raven hair, and wore a white and red shirt and blue jeans. Other than that, he couldn't tell any details about the boy, as he was too far from Daniel's seat on the bench. The boy was looking around at all the buildings, trying to take the campus in, however, the boy never noticed Daniel sitting on his bench. Then something odd happened. A bit of mist escaped the boy's mouth, though it wasn't that cold out. Then the boy looked around, again, not noticing Dr. Pierce, and a glowing white ring encircled the boy's waist. Daniel stared. This was most definitely a delusion, he decided, as the ring split into two, and traveled opposite directions along the boy's body, transforming him, before disappearing altogether.

The boy no had snowy white hair, and wore a strange black and white hazmat-looking suit. A large greenish blob joined the boy in Daniel's hallucination, though it had eyes and all other sorts of facial features. The boy scoffed, and launched a ball of neon green flame from his hand to the blob, sending it backwards. He then pulled out a metal cylinder that reminded Daniel of a thermos, and removed the cap. A blue light erupted from the cylinder, sucking the blob inside like a vacuum. The boy put the lid back on the thermos, and the white rings appeared once again, going up and down his body transforming him again, this time, into his original, much more normal-looking form. Daniel blinked a few times and tilted his head back. _'I need to start taking those pills again...'_ he thought, as he tried to recover from what must surely be his strangest hallucination yet.

The boy turned to face Daniel, finally noticing him, and the blood drained from his face. Daniel could now see that the boy had icy blue eyes, which were wide with shock. "Uh..." the boy started, "h-how much of that did you see?"


	2. Chapter 2

**yo. So, I guess you guys wanted me to continue this, and I thought, 'ehh, why not?' So here it is. Since this was originally supposed to be a oneshot, have no idea where this is going, so feel free to give ideas. Anyhoozies, on with the crossover, eh? Oh, and by the way, I don't own Danny Phantom or Perception, but surely you knew that.**

Danny's heart beat a million times a minute. Did this guy see him go ghost? Would he tell anyone? Dear God, _would he tell anyone?_ Danny thought back to the Reality Gauntlet fiasco. Would there be a repeat of that? Just because he hadn't noticed this shady dude at his sister's school? Danny could just imagine being captured by the GIW, and being put through 'lots and lots of _painful_ experiments'. Danny shuddered at the thought. The man took of his headphones and looked at Danny. "What did you say?" He asked.

"Uh.." Danny gulped. "H-how much did you see?" Danny repeated.

"Well, I saw you turn into a comic book hero or something. And then fight a floating blob of personified jell-o." He told him. "The things my mind can come up with..." He muttered. Danny had no idea what he meant by that last line.

"What your mind can come up with?" Danny asked in a confused tone.

"Well yeah. A blob-fighting teen superhero is definitely a new delusion for me."

"Delusion?" Danny whispered inaudibly.

Then the bell rang sharply, and the strange man turned his head towards the school, giving Danny a chance to escape the scene, which he took gladly.

It seemed that the shady bench guy was convinced Danny was a hallucination, and Danny was most definately not complaining, even if he was a little mystified. For once, he'd gotten decent luck. Who'dve guessed? Either way, it'd probably be in Danny's best interest if he'd stayed away from the crackpot. Or crack head. Danny wasn't sure which. He went off to find his sister, he was hungry, and she had promised him pizza when her classes got out, as well as a tour of the campus. Danny could really care less about her school grounds, but anything to keep him occupied. Maybe she could tell him about the weirdo in the courtyard.

He searched the crowd of college students for a redhead in a turquoise headband, and after seeing plenty of strange people, including a young girl with the words 'stimulus package' across her large chest, he finally found Jazz. He didn't know why she chose to go to this school instead of Harvard or Yale, both of which she'd been accepted to, but here she was all the same, forced to look after Danny for the week while his parents were at a ghost convention in the UK.

"Hey Jazz." Danny said, waving to his sister.

"I'll see you later, Max." She said waving to a guy who reminded Danny of Tucker.

"See ya." The guy said as Jazz walked towards her little brother.

"Hey Danny." She said, ruffling Danny's hair. He pushed her hand away. "So, have you been exploring the campus this whole time?"

"I guess so." Danny said, debating whether or not to tell jazz about the ecto-pus and the shady bench guy.

"Let's go get pizza, I promised you I would, right?" Jazz said.

"Yeah" Danny replied. He made small talk with his sister on their way to a nearby pizzeria, but Danny's mind was still on the shady bench guy. Would he tell anyone? Danny didn't think so at first, but now he was unsure.

**was that short? It felt short. I don't know. But I don't think I'll write anymore, so I'm just gonna leave you writhing in agony, cause that's how I roll. I also don't know how far I should take this, which is another reason why. Anyway, have fun with this. Auf wiedersehen.**


End file.
